


Cross Time

by bonamana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonamana/pseuds/bonamana
Summary: En medio de la guerra, Hermione hace uso de su gira tiempo entregandoselo a Ron, quien accidentalmente viaja de más terminando demasiados años atrás, cuando Voldemort aka Tom Riddle es maestro de DCAO.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Lucius Malfoy, Tom Riddle/Ron Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste esta nueva historia. Es un gusto culposo que tengo entre Tom y Ron.

Hermione y Ron corrían lo más rápido que sus pies les permitían, pues eran perseguidos por tres mortífagos en que su única intención era en asesinarlos.

Esquivaban hechizos y agradecían la pésima puntería de aquellos tres, Ron fácilmente pudo identificar a los Mortífagos, entre ellos Lucius Malfoy.

En otra ocasión pensaría el pelirojo que sería gracioso ver la cabellera del patriarca Malfoy enredándose con las ramas de los árboles, pero en ese momento no era tiempo de pensar en eso.

Ambos se quejaban levemente de los rasguños que recibían por las ramas de los árboles, obteniendo cortadas superficiales.

A lo lejos ven el Sauce Boxeador, rápidamente ambos corren hacía él y entran fácilmente, después de que Sirius les dijera la forma de entrar, era pan comido para ellos.

Hermione rápidamente conjuró unos hechizos de protección alrededor, lo que les daría más tiempo para pensar en algo.

Hermione saca algo de su bolsillo, el gira tiempo que la profesora Mcgonagall le había entregado en su primer año y que no utilizo hasta su tercer grado.

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Es un gira tiempo." responde con obviedad, pero estaban demasiados preocupados como para notar el tono.— Úsalo y salvate.

"¿Qué? No te voy a dejar, Hermione."

"Es hora de que yo te salvé ahora, Ron. Tu siempre me has salvado y defendido, ya sea de Malfoy o de alguien más." dice a la vez que se lo entregaba, recordando cómo en su segundo año, cuando Draco la había llamado sangre sucia por primera vez, Ron salió a defenderla con su varita rota.

Ron siente como sus ojos se empañan a causa de las lágrimas. "Úsalo tu, Hermione." dice con seguridad.

"No, Harry me necesita, me salvaré, lo juró.

"Yo ni siquiera se usar esta cosa, yo puedo ayudar a Harry." dice negándose aún más, mientras Hermione lanzaba más hechizos protectores." Hermione." Ron trata de darle el gira tiempo pero Hermione lo niega.

"Ron, estaré bien." Hermione trata de tranquilizarlo con una sonrisa."Solo úsalo y viaja al menos unas horas antes."

Ron, desesperado comienza a cambiar los números, sin saber que hacía.

"¡No, no te dejaré aquí sola!."

"Ron, solo confía." Hermione lo mira directo a los ojos y Ron siente una profunda tristeza."Cuídate, Ron."

"Igual tú, Hermione." dice con pesar, no quería dejarla sola.

Lo último que Ron alcanza a ver es a Hermione, sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente.

Hermione mira como Ron desaparece y a la vez tres mortífagos entraban, no moriría sin luchar. 

( . . . )

"AHHHHH." gritó el pelirrojo inevitablemente, había cerrado los ojos con fuerza, pero aún así sentía como todo se movía a su alrededor.

"Hermione, Harry." murmura y corre hasta la salida de Sauce Boxeador para ir a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Entra a la sala y se queda un poco confundido, la decoración estaba levemente diferente, se preguntaba a si mismo si siempre había sido así.

Corre hasta su habitación y cuando abre la puerta estrepitosamente esperando encontrar a Harry, pero no, había otro estudiante ahí y juraba que jamás lo había visto.

"Hola, amigo. ¿Y tú eres?." el chico que estaba dentro le sonríe amablemente.

Ron se queda callado, y sale al pasillo pero regresa, esa si era su habitación.

¿Acaso el gira tiempo lo.....?

"Disculpa, ¿Qué año es este?"

El chico de los anteojos parece un poco confundido acerca de su pregunta y ladea la cabeza, pero igual le contesta.— 1973.

Ron abre la boca sorprendido y se deja caer hacia el marco de la puerta, casi desmayandose.

"¿Pero qué rayos...?." susurro para si mismo.

"Oye, amigo. ¿Estás bien?."

El pelirrojo niega y sin poder evitarlo, cae desmayado de la sorpresa.

El otro se apresura a tratar de agarrarlo, pero no lo logra. Lo levanta y lo pone sobre su espalda, para llevarlo lo más rápido que podían a la enfermería.

No lo conocía, pero sentía que debía ayudarlo, como si le debiera algo.

"Hey, Cornamenta. ¿Quién es él?"

El de lentes se encoge de hombros."Llegó a la habitación, pero se acaba de desmayar, lo llevaré con Pomfrey."

"Te acompaño."

Así, James Potter y Sirius Black llevan a un desmayado Ron Weasley a la enfermería.

El pelirrojo se comienza a remover en la camilla, frunciendo el ceño y teniendo sus ojos cerrados con fuerza.

"¿Joven?"

"¿Uhm?." Ron rápidamente reconoce la voz de Pomfrey." ¿Madame Pomfrey?"

"Si, querido. ¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Tuve una pesadilla." murmura pero aún así lo suficientemente alto para que Poppy lo escuchará."Soñé que estaba en 1973, porque Hermione me dió su giratiempo."

"Pero si ese es nuestro año, querido."

Ron abre sus ojos estilo Marty Mcfly, de una película muggle, y se sienta rápidamente.

"¿¡Qué!?. Entonces Hermione, ella..." siente lágrimas correr por sus mejillas al imaginar a Hermione muerta por su culpa.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre, querido?"

"Necesito hablar con el director Dumbledore." dice, ignorando la pregunta.

"Él viene en camino cuando se enteró de que tú estabas aquí, nadie te conoce, más sin embargo, no portas un uniforme, por lo que no sabemos si eres estudiante de Hogwarts."

"Buenas tardes, Pomfrey." la voz dulce de Dumbledore da presencia en la enfermería.

"Director Dumbledore. Este joven preguntaba por usted. Los dejaré a solas."

"Gracias, Pomfrey."

"Si, gracias." responde anonado."Director Dumbledore." mencioné emocionado, era gratificante verlo de nuevo y con vida.

"Bien, ¿Me dirá su nombre?." se acerca hasta el pelirrojo.

"Ronald Weasley."

"¿Weasley? ¿Cómo Arthur Weasley?"

Ron asiente."Director Dumbledore, es difícil de creer pero creo... que vengo del futuro, y-yo use un gira tiempo." dice directamente, sabía que podía confiar en el hombre.

"Oh, presentía algo raro."

"¿Qué?." ¿Por qué rayos se lo toma tan calmado?"

"El señor James Potter como el señor Sirius Black no supo quién era usted, ellos conocen a la mayoría de los Griffyndor, y se ve de su edad."

" ¿Di-dijo James Potter?, ¿Y Sirius Black?." tiene un escalofrío al recordar que el último le rompió la pierna en su forma de animago.

"Si, ¿Los conoce?"

"S-si, pe-pero no creo que debería decirle nada acerca de mi futuro, podría cambiarlo y ya no sería como yo lo conozco."

"Usted es un jovencito muy inteligente." admite.

"Si, supongo." sonríe nerviosamente."¿Cómo regresaré a mi tiempo? El gira tiempo que tenía se rompió." por qué si, recordaba como se había caído de sus manos antes de que se desmayara.

"Podríamos arreglarlo, pero mientras tanto tendrás que estudiar como todos los demás estudiantes."

"Esa es una pésima idea, ¿No afectaría nada de mi futuro que será mi nuevo presente?"

— No puedo dejarte ir libre por ahí, los alumnos sospecharían. Solo no digas tu apellido.— Ron ríe levemente, el cabello de los Weasley era demasiado sobresaliente.

— De acuerdo.

— Llamaré a la profesora Mcgonagall para que te lleve a una nueva habitación. ¿Qué edad tienes?

— Diecisiete.

"¿Enserio? En definitiva te vez mucho más joven, yo diría que tendrías unos quince."

"¿Qué?."Dumbledore lanza un hechizo de forma que se cree un espejo, y tenía razón.

De diecisiete años paso a tener trece años.

Y por lo que sabía, el estúpido gira tiempo no funcionaba así. Estaba cien por ciento seguro de eso, ¿Acaso eso significaba algo?

"Tengo trece años." murmuró asombrado.

"Bien, te pondré en las clases de ese grado. Mandaré a llamar a la profesora Mcgonagall."dice referente a su uniforme de león.

"Está bien."

( . . . )

Suspira pesadamente mientras se sienta en su cama asignada, quería llorar, gritar, hacer lo que sea. Se sentía solo sin sus hermanos, Harry y Hermione. Hasta extrañaba al idiota de Malfoy, solo quería tener una cara conocida de su tiempo, pero era imposible.

"Espero que todos estén bien." murmura, aprovechando que no compartía y tenía la habitación para el sólo."Y espero no arruinar nada." responde decaído, sabía que de alguna forma echaría todo a perder, era su naturaleza.

Con ese pensamiento cayó dormido rápidamente.


	2. II.

Ron frunce el ceño mientras se dirige a su primera clase de DCAO, esperaba que ese profesor fuera al menos la mitad de bueno de lo que fue el Profesor Lupin, o juraría que ahí mismo se suicidaba. 

No, no podía jurar eso, Hermione se había sacrificado por él, solo esperaba que todos estuvieran bien, nadie de su familia hubiera muerto y que el señor tenebroso fuera vencido.

Entro y rápidamente tomó lugar en una de las mesas del centro, preparándose mentalmente, bien, si podía con eso. Ya había terminado tercer año hace tres años, en su presente. Todo sería pan comido.

Los alumnos iban entrando en grupo con sus amigos, solo recordándole a Ron que estaba por su cuenta y solo.

"Buenos días. Dumbledore me ha comunicado que hay un nuevo alumno, ¿Por qué no te presentas?." pregunta excesivamente siendo amable. "Soy el profesor Tom Riddle..."

Antes de que siquiera pudiera terminar, Ron comienza a toser, ahogándose con su propio saliva, mientras se caía de la silla, levantándose casi al instante.

Todo el aula lo veía fijamente y en completo silencio, siendo rápidamente reconocido por James Potter y Sirius Black.

"Remus." susurra James a su amigo. "Ese es el chico del que te decíamos.

Remus simplemente se limita a asentir y regresa su vista a sus apuntes.

"Lord voldemort." susurra para si mismo el pelirrojo.

"¿Cómo dijo?." le pregunta Riddle, demostrando su poca paciencia. Dumbledore le había obligado a ser amigable con él, y así no asustarlo, aunque no entendía por qué le debería de temer. Pero él mocoso no le dejaba hacerlo tranquilamente. "¿Cuál es su nombre?

"¿M-mi nomb-nombre?." pregunta asustado. "Ehm, Ronald..... Granger."

"Bien, ya siéntese. Comenzaremos con la clase." anuncia para todo el salón.

Ron baja la mirada, sumiéndose en sus pensamientos.

¿Lord Voldemort fue profesor en Hogwarts? ¿Por qué y por qué no lo sabía?

Si sabía que su nombre fue Tom Riddle, pero para el siempre sería el quien tú sabes o el señor tenebroso.

¿Cómo pudo traicionar a todos así? Realmente hipócrita de su parte y más siendo Profesor Contra Las Artes Oscuras.

Las clases terminaron rápidamente, para Ron, que había tomado uno que otro apunte, porque en si, recordaba haber visto todo, claramente no podía comparar las clases de Riddle con las de Remus, el profesor Lupin lo superaba por mucho.

"Hey, amigo. ¿Ya estás mejor?." un brazo pasa alrededor de sus hombros con toda la confianza. "Mi nombre es James, James Potter."

Santa mierda, es él papá de Harry en carne y hueso.

Ron carraspea y habla. "Si, y gracias por tomarse el tiempo y llevarme a la enfermería."

"No hay de que." por alguna extraña razón, James sentía la necesidad de que le debía algo. "Ellos son mis amigos, Sirius, Remus y ese de allá es Peter." apunta a cada uno.

"Un gusto."

"Igual." le responde Remus, acercándose a él. "Si quieres puedes juntarte con nosotros."

Ninguno de los Merodeadores trata de decir que no por lo que Ron sonríe.

"Claro, muchas gracias."

Sentía que se comportaba tímidamente, pero el no conocía a nadie y más específico, ese no era su tiempo, no sentía confianza y pareciera que lo iba a arruinar.

"Agh, Malfoy sigue viendo para acá." comenta secamente James, después de que los Cinco se sentarán en el Gran Comedor.

Ron se muerde la lengua, casi se le escapaba un; ¿Draco Malfoy?

Si sus cálculos no fallaban, quien estudiaba era Lucius Malfoy, obviamente, el padre de Draco, quien ya debería ir en su último año. La pregunta era, ¿A quien veía que James de quejaba tanto?

"¿Quién es Malfoy?." pregunta haciendo el confundido.

"Ese rubio de allá." Sirius, quien estaba a su lado, señala a Lucius quien había desviado la mirada. "Su nombre es Lucius Malfoy.

"¿Y qué tiene de especial?."

Remus se remueve incómodo en su asiento, pero no dice nada, sentía una confianza inexplicable hacia el pelirrojo.

"Además de ser un sangre pura, hace una semana nos enteramos que le gustaba Remus."

"¿Qué?." pregunta incrédulo, jamás había escuchado que Lucius Malfoy estuviera enamorado del profesor Lupin. "¿Y a Remus le gusta él?."

"Si." contesta James por Remus, quien iba a tomar la palabra. "También me sorprendió. Sabía que tenia pesimos gustos pero jamás pensé que fuera para tanto."

"En estos momentos me siento tan atacado." dice Remus.

Ron ríe ligeramente y comienza a comer como a de costumbre, y por primera vez, nadie hace un comentario acerca de su forma de comer.

Ya había anochecido y Ron sale a hurtadillas de su habitación, agradece no tener que compartir habitación por lo que no fue un problema salir, el problema en realidad era no toparse con ningún maestro que lo castigará.

Trataba de hacer el menos ruido posible, Dumbledore le había dicho que fuera a su oficina y ver la forma de arreglar el giratiempo.

Ya casi llegaba cuando ve a Voldemort, bueno, Tom Riddle saliendo muy sospechosamente, a los ojos de Ron.

Un momento, quizás sí impedía que Tom Riddle se convirtiera en Voldemort, evitaría muchas catástrofes, entre ellas la muerte de James y Lily Potter, los padres de Harry. Quizás también estaba el riesgo de que Harry y él no fueran amigos (tomando en cuenta que cambiar el pasado cambia toda una línea del tiempo), pero valía perder su amistad si así Harry crecía con sus dos padres vivos, sin Peter Pettigrew traicionandolos y Sirius Black no acabaría en Azkaban, lo que también evitaría la vida solitaria de Remus.

También Neville podría tener a sus dos padres completamente cuerdos, Snape ya no sería un doble espía, evitaría la muerte de Sirius a causa de la perra de Bellatrix al igual que la de Dumbledore y Dobby, y quizás si Lucius Malfoy terminaba al final con Remus juntos, Draco ya no sería tan imbécil, claro, si es que nacía.

Si, podría cambiar todo su futuro, pero lo haría principalmente por el bienestar de Harry, su buen amigo y tenía que empezar por evitar que Tom hiciera sus villanías.

"¿Profesor Riddle?."

El nombrado se sobresaltó levemente al no haber esperado a nadie a esas horas en el pasillo.

"Joven Granger, ¿Qué hace a estas horas fuera de su dormitorio?"

"Iba a ver a Dumbledore. ¿Y usted?, ¿Por qué se veía tan sospecho? ¿A dónde iba?"

El otro se pone un poco nervioso. "Mi vida privada no le corresponde."

"Ni la mía a usted, más sin embargo contesté su pregunta. Por que tengo una nota de Dumbledore." enseña la hoja donde mostraba que el director le había dejado estar hasta tarde.

El otro rueda los ojos."Soy tu profesor, no debes faltarme el respeto."

"Jamás lo ofendí." sonríe inocentemente.

"Ya, váyase."

El profesor Riddle no espera a que se vaya y comienza a caminar a las mazmorras, furioso y si pudiera, sacando humo por las orejas.

"Por Merlín, qué pésima paciencia."

Ahora se preguntaba, ¿Qué había cambiado en su futuro por primera vez?

Suspira aliviado, sentía como su corazón latía violentamente, nunca había visto a Voldemort tan cerca, pero tomando en cuenta que por el momento aún era humano, guapo cabe decir, seguía teniendo el mismo efecto autoritario.

Aún no se podía creer que estuviera en 1973, sentía que tan solo era un mal sueño, se había golpeado para sentir dolor, lo que probaba que lo estaba viviendo de verdad.

"1973." mientras continúa su camino al despacho de Dumbledore, hablaba consigo mismo."1973, Bill nació en el 70 y Charlie en el 72...." detiene su caminata y sonríe.

Extrañaba a sus hermanos, como estos dos se habían ido de casa, no pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos dos como quisiera.

Solo se preguntaba que estarían haciendo ahora mismo. Al menos no tenía que preocuparse por sus padres, pues ya estaban juntos.

Dice la contraseña una vez que llega a con Dumbledore y entra, tímidamente.

"Oh, joven Ron. Siéntese, ¿Trae su gira tiempo?"

Ron asiente, sacándolo con mucho cuidado de su bolsillo.

Sería una larga noche.


	3. III.

Para la siguiente clase de DCAO, el profesor Riddle había llegado acompañado de tres estudiantes, entre ellos Lucius Malfoy.

En un principio no había entendido el porqué, pero verían a los Boggart y los otros tres iban en caso de que todo se saliera de control.

" ¿Alguien sabe que es un Boggart?." pregunta el profesor Riddle.

Ron levanta la mano, recordando a Hermione."Es un ser que cambia de forma y adopta nuestro mayor miedo."

Riddle asiente."Lo que sirve para derrotar a un Boggart es la risa. Lo que tienen que hacer es obligarlo a que adopte una forma que ustedes encuentren cómica. Repitan: ¡Riddikulo!"

La clase repite el hechizo, excepto Ron, no quería presumir, pero dominaba el hechizo, aun si fuera porque ya había tenido esa clase.

"Quiero que todos piensen en algo que temen y en como podrían convertirlo el algo cómico. Todos formen una fila, Granger, vas primero."

Ron hace una mueca pero se posiciona al frente de la fila, Riddle se acerca al baúl y cuenta hasta tres para abrirlo. 

Estaba preparado mentalmente para ver a una araña gigante... pero no.

Lo que estaba frente a el era Lord Voldemort.

El temor de que su familia y amigos murieran por su culpa...

"¿Ese quien es?." escucha que murmuran detrás de él.

"He visto tu corazón y es mío. He visto tus sueños, Ronald Weasley. Y también tus miedos. El menos amado por una madre que prefería una hij.."

"¡Riddikulo!"

Lanza el hechizo y el cuerpo de Voldemort adopta la forma de el vestido de payaso.

El salón quedó en completo silencio, Ron estaba asustado, nervioso y tragando pesadamente. Eso que dijo... entendía porque todos estaban tan confundidos, eso que dijo, se podría malinterpretar.

"¡El que sigue!." grita y un Slytherin toma su posición mientras camina al final de la fila.

-"He visto tu corazón y es mío"

Había recibido una mirada extrañada de Riddle, pero simplemente la ignoro.

Se había quedado en silencio y en el fondo del aula mientras los demás vencían o trataban de vencer al Boggart.

Uno hizo que el Boggart se transformará en un gigante y los tres alumnos más el profesor Riddle tuvieron que controlarlo. Eso le recordó a su primer año, cuando el y Harry salvaron a Hermione de un gigante.

Cuando se acercaba el turno de Remus, Ron se puso ligeramente nervioso, sabía cuál era su Boggart, la luna llena. Se acerca a los Merodeadores que también estaban cerca, para darle apoyo moral a Remus.

El Boggart se transformó en la luna, como suponía Ron, solo para recordarle a Remus el monstruo en el que se convertía cada mes.

Fácilmente logro hacer bien el hechizo, convirtiéndolo en un globo.

Muchos se encontraban confundidos, ¿Realmente Remus le tenía miedo a algo tan simple como la luna?

Remus temía que pudieran sacar conclusiones y tanto Ron como los Merodeadores lo notaron.

"Vaya, Remus. No te creí cuando me dijiste que le temías a las bolas de cristal." dice mientras lo saca de la fila, tomándolo de los hombros y diciendo lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos escucharán, pero sin exagerar. Era una excusa muy patética pero era lo primero que se le había ocurrido.

Sirius que había notado su plan, también habla."Creo que menciono eso, por qué cuando era niño casi muere por una bola de cristal."

"Creo que eso es muy exagerado." murmura James para Sirius quien se encoge de hombros.

"Es lo único que se me ocurrió."

Los estudiantes rápidamente desvían la atención de ellos, excepto Lucius, quien seguía atento al castaño que se veía incómodo casi después de haber vencido al Boggart.

Los Merodeadores llegan al final de la fila, porque en si, Remus era el último de los cuatro en hacerlo.

"Gracias, chicos." agradece Remus.

"No hay de que, Monny. Pero Ron, ¿Por qué ayudaste a Remus?." pregunta Sirius.

Ron se tensa pero rápidamente se relaja. "Ehh, pues. Se veía incómodo, y solo quise ayudar. ¿Por qué?, ¿Hay algo más?"

Los Merodeadores se quedan callados y se miran entre sí.

"No, no hay nada más." James es él primero en hablar. "Gracias por ayudar a Monny."

"No hay problema."

Sonríe levemente, no esperaba que le dijeran el secreto de que Remus era un licántropo, ya lo sabía después de todo, pero muy en el fondo, quería que ellos le compartieran el secreto.

Pero sabía que si quería, debía conocerlos más y no solo desde hace tres días.

Ron ve de reojo a Lucius, que veía atento a Remus, seguramente.

"Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor." el profesor Riddle los ve a lo lejos. "Quédense en silencio."

Los cinco se vuelven a formar mientras Ron es el único que baja la mirada.

Estaba seguro que Tom tenía algo contra el, como Snape a Harry, pero ya se aclaró que solo lo hacía para protegerlo.

Snape.

Cómo un resorte, levanta la cabeza rápidamente buscando con la mirada al peli negro.

Si, ahí estaba, y era realmente más raro verlo joven a él que al profesor Lupin.

Mira a su alrededor, y cuando siente una mirada sobre él, trata de buscar a la persona, llegando hasta el profesor Riddle, que lo veía fijamente.

Traga pesadamente mientras desvía la vista, intimidado.

Caray, aún siendo una persona normal tenía el mismo efecto que Voldemort.

Cada vez se convencía más de que Tom Riddle lo odiaba o algo por el estilo.

Ya llevaba más de una semana y estaba más desesperado que nunca, quería saber cómo estaba su familia, Harry, Hermione y Remus.

Ahora mismo estaba en la biblioteca, tratando de hacer parte de su tarea, ahora no tenía a una Hermione para que le explicará algo o le recordara lo que debía hacer. Ahora entendía cuán importante era la chica, estaba sumamente estresado.

Sabía que ya era tarde y probablemente se había perdido la cena, pero era un trabajo de DCAO y no quería darle más razones al profesor Riddle para que lo odiara más.

"Hey, ¿Por qué no fuiste a cenar?." la voz de Remus es lo que interrumpe el interminable silenció. El castaño se sienta a su lado mientras ve su trabajo.

"Estaba terminando esto, pero no sé si está bien y....... tenía una amiga que normalmente veía si mi trabajo era correcto." sonríe nostálgico.

Hermione probablemente había dado su vida para salvarlo y no se sentía capaz de volver a darle ese gran favor.

"Bueno, si quieres yo podría verlo. No soy tan listo pero algo es algo."

Ron estaba incrédulo, hasta donde él sabía, Remus era el Hermione de los Merodeadores.

"Te lo agradeceria mucho." responde aliviado.

Ron le entrega el pergamino atento a lo que Remus pudiera decirle.

"Ron, esto está bien, no tienes que quemarte la cabeza, eres muy inteligente."

"Oh, pues gracias."

Un sonido a sus espaldas hacen que ambos volteen a ver, localizado rápidamente a Lucius Malfoy, con cara de pocos amigos.

"Oh, lo siento. No quería interrumpir." menciona con falsa pena.

"No, está bien, no te preocupes."

Lucius asiente levemente y se da la vuelta.

Ron se encontraba divertido, había provocado celos a Lucius y ni siquiera fue él quien lo hizo, sino Remus. Esto mejoraba grandemente su plan.

— ¿Noticias nuevas entre tú y Lucius?

Remus niega. "Me ha estado evitando y no se porque, aunque Sirius me ha dicho que me ha estado "acosando" en secreto."

"Tal vez y sea cierto."

"¿Por qué lo haría?

Ron se encoge de hombros. "Oye, no lo sé. Jamás he tenido alguna novia."

Su sonrisa cae levemente, todos siempre preferían a Harry antes que él, en especial las chicas. Aunque hubo una chica, Lavender Brown, pero la chica era demasiado obsesiva para él que jamás intentó nada con ella, era amable y le agradaba, pero no como novia.

"Si, bueno, ya somos dos." Remus suspira, y es ahí cuando Ron se da cuenta.

Remus era la sombra de James y Sirius cómo él era la de Harry, no tenían muchas oportunidades acerca del romance, aunque estaba seguro de que Remus tenía más pretendientes que él tuvo alguna vez, con solo decir que Lucius estaba interesado en él.

"Iré a ver si puedo conseguirte algo de comida, se que te encanta." no había bastado ni un día para que todos se dieran cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba comer. "Deberías ir a darte una ducha caliente."

Ron asiente, tomando sus cosas a la vez que agradeció a Remus quien ya tenía el Mapa del Merodeador en la mano.

Iba medio cabeceando de sueño cuando se dirigía a la sala de Gryffindor, pero gracias a eso termina chocando con alguien, ya era pasada la media noche y se supone que no debía estar allí, así que estaba en problemas.

Que no sea Riddle, que no sea Riddle.

"Joven Granger, debí suponerlo." la fuerte voz de él, hace que Ron levanté la mirada.

"Lo siento, profesor." de disculpa mientras levanta sus cosas.

Tom se queda callado viendo al muchacho, que se veía cansado y pudo entre ver qué era por la tarea que había dejado hace cuatro días, pero como siempre, Ron las dejaba a último momento. 

"Ya, váyase a su sala común." responde Tom mientras continúa su camino.

Ron no había prestado atención hasta que lo ve alejarse de nuevo, ¿Estaría haciendo rondas o tratando de hacer sus planes de Lord Voldemort? El hecho que Voldemort sea su Boggart, lo inquietaba en sobremanera. 

"Eh, profesor, ¿Podría ayudarme?." responde con la poca dignidad que tenía.

No solo había hecho la tarea de DCAO, también había hecho de otras materias, por lo que tenía los brazos llenos.

Tom suelta un bufido mientras se acerca a Ron y le quita los pergaminos.

"Rápido."


	4. IV.

"He visto tu corazón y es mío." Tom estaba seguro de jamás olvidar eso, había sido extraño la forma en la que el Boggart de Granger se había convertido en aquel ser. Lo había visto abrir los ojos como platos mientras su respiración se detenía. 

Ronald Granger.

Desde que lo vio por primera vez, no había hecho nada más que causarle problemas. Había algo raro en el, y el hecho de que el Boggart lo llamara Ronald Weasley... era extraño.

( . . . )

Para cuando amaneció, Ron ya estaba despierto, a pesar de estar sumamente cansado, había soñado con la muerte de Sirius a manos de la loca de Bellatrix y le había sentado mal, tomando en cuenta que ahora eran amigos. La sala de Gryffindor estaba vacía, él estaba sentado frente a la chimenea y con una tabla de ajedrez frente a él.

Próximamente todos comenzaron a despertar y salir listos para desayunar, es cuando Ron guarda las piezas y va a su habitación para ponerse el uniforme e ir al Gran Comedor. Ese dia no tenia apetito, por lo que simplemente había comido un poco mientras jugueteaba con su comida y escuchaba a los Merodeadores hablar.

Cómo de costumbre, va a la clase de DCAO junto a los Merodeadores. Estaba demasiado callado y soltaba comentarios de vez en cuando, los cuatro parecían haberlo notado y despues de recibir una mirada preocupada por parte de Remus, entran al salon.

Se había sentado en una de las mesas del medio, donde normalmente los Merodeadores se sentaban, con Sirius de compañeros, a pesar de que Remus había dicho que se sentaria con él, Peter le había pedido que se sentara con el y Ron no tenia problemas con ser compañero de Sirius. Probablemente Harry habría matado por estar en su lugar, él no tenía ninguna relación con los Merodeadores, Harry tenia a su padre y padrino alli.

Estaba Peter quien había sido su rata por al menos seis años, solo pensar en el hecho de que un hombre estuvo viviendo junto a el todo el tiempo, lo hacía sentir sucio.

"Oye, amigo. ¿Estás bien?." preguntó Sirius, viéndolo. Ron era pálido lo que provocaba que sus ojeras se marcaran mucho más. 

Ron recarga su cabeza en la mesa, con el rostro ladeado y su mejilla derecha en la mesa.

"Tuve una pesadilla y ya no pude dormir." dice. "En cualquier caso recurriría a mis hermanos." A Harry más bien dicho.

"Si necesitas hablar sobre algo, estoy aquí para escuchar. Siempre eres bienvenido a nuestro dormitorio."

"Gracias." Ron cierra los ojos, y sintiendo a Sirius a su lado. No debía preocuparse, Sirius aún estaba vivo. 

Cuando Tom sale de su oficina, de entre todas las cabezas, un cabello pelirrojo sobresale del resto a lo que Tom bufa mientras camina hasta su escritorio.

"Black." Sirius levantó la vista del rostro dormido de Ron. "Ya que su compañero no está interesado en la clase, lleveselo a la enfermería."

Sirius encuentra esa orden un tanto extraña pero asiente y mira a Ron, escuchandolo roncar levemente.

"Apresúrese y regrese."

Sirius sale y comienza a ir a la enfermería.

¿Desde cuándo el profesor Riddle no castigaba algún alumno que se quedara dormido en su clase?

( . . . )

Ron no se presentó a la hora de la comida, y Tom no sabía porque lo había estado buscando con la mirada de entre todos los Gryffindor.

No sabía lo que era atrayente del chico, su cabello pelirrojo que sobresalía más que el de los demás, o sus ojos azules, sus pecas o su característica personalidad.

Ve como los Merodeadores salen del comedor y la duda surge.

¿Ron estaría bien?

Niega con la cabeza, no debía preocuparse por él, solo era un alumno más.

Si, no tenía nada de especial.

"¿Cómo te sientes?." pregunta James a Ron, quien acababa de despertar después de estar la mayor parte del dia dormido.

"Molido." dice mientras se acomoda, quedando acostado con su espalda recargada en las almohadillas.

"Doloído." Ron llora internamente al recordar a George.

"¿Díganme que por favor no fui el único que había encontrado extraño lo que había dicho el profesor Riddle?."

"¿Qué dijo?." pregunta el pelirrojo, algo preocupado porque haya descubierto su secreto, no tenía idea si su Boggart había contribuido en algo.

"Bueno, le dijo a Sirius que te trajera aquí a la enfermería, normalmente si alguien se queda dormido en su clase, le baja puntos a su casa y lo castiga.

"Es satanás." dice Peter.

"Pero si el esta aqui, ¿Quien vigila el Infierno?." Ron ríe ante el chiste de Sirius.

Ron podía confirmarlo, Voldemort era la peor persona del mundo, gracias a él habían muerto los hermanos Black, y mandando a Sirius a Azkaban, la muerte de los Potter y todas las vidas que arruinó con la guerra.

A la hora de la cena, los Merodeadores tuvieron que irse por órdenes de Madame Pomfrey, con la condición de que podrían regresar cuando terminarán su cena.

Mientras tanto, Ron se quedaría a comer en la enfermería.

El pelirrojo comía lentamente, saboreando la deliciosa comida y cuando llegaran los Merodeadores les compartiría del chocolate que Pomfrey le había regalado.

"Hey, ¿Cómo sigues?." pregunta James, entrando a la enfermería con los Merodeadores siguiéndolo.

Ron se encoge de hombros. "Bien, supongo."

"¿Mañana si podrá asistir a clase, Madame Pomfrey?." pregunta Remus educadamente a la nombrada.

"No lo creo, tendré que asegurarme de que coma sus tres comidas y en gran cantidad."

Pomfrey los deja solas unos momentos y Ron saca el chocolate, partiéndolo en pedazos para repartir. Sintió una nostalgia al recordar cuando conoció a Remus ya mayor y salvo a Harry del dementor y repartió el chocolate en pedazos. Era algo tonto, pero no pudo evitar sentir una calidez.

Después de un buen rato y de que se acabarán el chocolate, siendo sinceros Ron se lo regaló a Remus así que él se lo acabo, Madame Pomfrey vino y los echó, diciendo que podrían visitarlo por la mañana. Dejando a los Merodeadores con la pregunta en la lengua acerca de su Boggart, no habían querido mencionarlo al instante pero los cuatro tenían curiosidad.

Los Merodeadores comienzan a quejarse, diciendo que su amigo no podía estar sólo. Madame Pomfrey rueda los ojos, sacando a los Merodeadores de ahí.

Rendidos, se comienzan a despedir cuando ya estaban por salir, cercas de la puertas.

"Mejórate, Ron."

"Vendremos mañana."

Ron sólo los despide con una mano y una sonrisa a medias. Desde su pierna rota había intentado evitar a toda costa la enfermería, como había pasado las noches solo ya que no podía dormir por el dolor, no importa que tanto le diera Pomfrey para tomar, el dolor siguio ahí por al menos dos días.

Cae completamente a la cama y cierra los ojos.

Extrañaba a su familia, su prioridad era saber si ellos estaban bien, al igual que Harry y Hermione.

Con ese pensamiento, cae dormido plenamente.

Quizás si se hubiera mantenido despierto un poco más, hubiera notado la visita de otra persona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No pude evitar hacer una referencia a Brooklyn 99, realmente amo la relación de odio entre Holt y Wuntch.


	5. V.

Tom no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero ahí de encontraba, en la enfermería frente al cuerpo inconsciente de Granger, quien estaba en una posición que no se veia para nada comoda, babeaba ligeramente y roncaba fuertemente.

¿Por qué aquel joven era tan atrayente? No es como si tuviera algo llamativo, a pesar de su hermoso cabello rojo que le recordaba al otoño aTom, o esos ojos azules, o...

Tan rápido como entró, salió apresuradamente de la enfermería. Maldición, por su propia seguridad debería alejarse de ese mocoso.

A la mañana siguiente, con su clase para los de cuarto año, busco discretamente con la mirada aquella cabellera rojiza, pero no estaba, ni con los Merodeadores ni con alguien más. No pregunto, eso sería demasiado extraño para el tipo de profesor que era él.

Inicio la clase tan pronto como llego, trayendo de nuevo al Boggart para aquellos inútiles que no lograron vencerlo o no se atrevieron a hacerlo. Está vez, solamente Lucius y Narcissa Black se encontraban para ayudarlo.

Para alivio de Lucius, ya no estaba ese pelirrojo que siempre estaba pegado a Remus. 

Aquellos que habían logrado vencer al Boggart, ya no participaba está vez y se mantenían en sus asientos y en silencio, excepto Sirius y James quienes susurraban entre ellos.

El resto del día, Tom no vio a Ron, y no es como si lo estuviera buscando con la mirada, pero cuando casualmente miraba a los Merodeadores y Ron no estaba con ellos, daba a entender que probablemente aun estaba en la enfermeria.

Había algo malo con él, sin duda, jamás se había sentido así con nadie, ¿Por qué exactamente con aquel pelirrojo? ¿Qué era lo extraño con él? Parecía estar siempre nervioso, reuniéndose a altas horas de la noche en la oficina de Dumbledore, y ahora no se había aparecido en ninguna clase. 

Pero aún más importante, el escondía algo y Dumbledore estaba de su lado, decía llamarse Ronald Granger, pero escucho como claramente el Boggart lo llamaba Weasley. 

( . . . )

Madame Pomfrey no había dejado salir a Ron de la enfermería, estaba desnutrido, causa por saltarse la mayoría de las comidas por estar metido en la biblioteca o con Dumbledore, por lo que Pomfrey se estaba asegurando de que comiera bien sus comidas.

Está vez permitió que los Merodeadores se quedarán para que Ron no estuviera solo mientras atendía a otros estudiantes.

"¡No lo vas a creer, Ron!." gritó James, completamente feliz

"¿Qué pasó?"

"¡Lily acepto salir conmigo!." James festeja en su lugar.

"Eso es genial, James." le dice Ron, eso le reconfortaba, al haber viajado al pasado, cambió una línea temporal, lo que significaba que muchas cosas cambiarían, entre esas cosas pudo hacer que Harry o él no naciera, pero si Lily y James salían, significaban que Harry ya estaba salvado. 

El no se preocupaba mucho por su nacimiento, sus padres ya estaban juntos y Bill y Charlie ya nacieron, tres hermanos más y él seguía.

¿Cómo sería verse a sí mismo como niño?

"Eh, Ron. ¿Por qué siempre pareces tan ido?." le pregunta Sirius, divertido.

"No es nada, chicos. Solo pienso en el montón de tarea que tendré que hacer."

Y si, tal como Ron había predicho, tenía tareas y trabajos pendientes por montones.

Madame Pomfrey lo había dejado ir por la tarde y el rápidamente se había encerrado en la biblioteca para hacer los trabajos y no atrasarse.

Por suerte, tenía la ayuda de Remus, quien le ayudaba con aquellas tareas que no entendía por completo. A pesar de que le había dicho que disfrutara de su día, el castaño se había negado.

Por el rabillo del ojo ve entrar a Lucius Malfoy, por lo que con fingida duda, acerca su cuerpo y rostro a Remus, quien no lo encuentra extraño y con amabilidad le explica.

No escucho sus pasos, por lo que le tomó de sorpresa ser jalado fuera de su silla.

Era Lucius, quien lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo estrella en una estantería.

Remus se acerca, preocupado por su amigo.

"Lucius, ¿Que estas haciendo? Suéltalo." grita Remus. 

Rápidamente habían obtenido la atención de los demás estudiantes, quienes veían expectantes la escena, mientras la bibliotecaria había salido en busca de algún maestro.

Lucius no escucha, simplemente le lanza un golpe a Ron, ignorando el hecho de que era mucho menor que él y la pelea no sería justa. 

Ron se queja, era la primera vez que se peleaba a golpes con alguna persona, estuvo a punto de hacerlo con Draco pero al parecer su padre le ganó el hecho de darle la paliza de su vida.

"Para ser un purista de sangre en extremo, Malfoy. Me sorprende que hayas comenzado una pelea al estilo muggle." dice con burla lo que aumento aun mas la furia de Lucius. 

Ron se queja y solo piensa que si los golpes de Lucius son demasiado graves, como romperle una costilla, por ejemplo, deberá regresar a la enfermería... de nuevo.

"Miren quien tiene una próxima cita...." James gritó entrando a la biblioteca, pero al ver a Malfoy moliendo a golpes a Ron, corre para auxiliar a su amigo.

James, con un poco de dificultad y con ayuda de Remus, le logran quitar a Lucius de encima por lo que Ron cae al suelo, Remus se acerca a ver su estado mientras James planeaba golpearlo.

Cómo si hubiera reaccionado, el platinado se levanta.

"No fue mi intención." dice.

"Lárgate." le dice James con los puños apretados.

Lucius hace lo dicho y sale de la biblioteca, escapando de la escena del crimen y James se acerca a Ron, quien se quejaba por el dolor de los golpes.

"Vayamos con Madame Pomfrey."

"N-no, no quiero regresar allí. Literalmente vengo de alla."

James se pone en cuclillas frente a Ron y Remus ayuda al pelirrojo a pasar sus brazos por el cuello de James para llevarlo a la sala común, cargando a Ron en su espalda.

"¿Qué le pasa a Malfoy, eh?"

Remus se encoge de hombros, culpable, si no hubiera tenido miedo de descontrolarse en media biblioteca, porque se sentía débil por la luna llena, pudo evitarle muchos golpes a su amigo.

Mientras tanto, el profesor Riddle rondaba por los pasillos, asegurándose de que nadie hiciera algo tonto.

Fue justo ahí cuando se encontró con dos Merodeadores y un cuerpo.

"¿Qué rayos pasó?." Potter y Lupin se ven entre sí.

"Alguien le dió una paliza a Ron, claramente aprovecharon que se encontraba indefenso." contesta Potter, para irse lo más pronto posible.

"Por ahí no es la enfermería." les dice.

"Ron no quiere ir, ya estuvo allí ayer y hoy, no le gusta."

Tom suspira y extiende los brazos.

El de anteojos y Remus se ven entre sí confundidos.

"Pasamelo, le daré un poción para el dolor y lo dejaré irse."

James duda un poco, pero era más probable que Ron se recuperara si iba con el profesor Riddle, con mucho cuidado, James deja lentamente a Ron en brazos del profesor Riddle, quien a diferencia de James, lo cargaba al estilo nupcial. Cualquiera que los viera diría que se veían bien juntos y era hasta romántico, pero la magia se acaba al ver a un Ron todo ensangrentado, y bueno, el hecho de que la unica relacion que tenian era de alumno-maestro.

"Y no me sigan, lo verán en un rato." dice y se da la vuelta para irse a su oficina y buscar a Snape.


	6. VI.

Decir que estaba sorprendido era poco, del tramo de camino que hizo hasta su oficina pudo notar que no pesaba nada, no es que el fuera demasiado fuerte pero Ronald no pesaba nada. Debió suponerlo, era delgado pero lo que lo había hecho dudar fue verlo comer a montones cuando recién llego, pero no es como si le hubiera puesto demasiada atención.

Simplemente estaba a la espera de que Snape llegará con la poción que le había encargado. Había mandado a un estudiante de Slytherin a buscarlo por que hasta el sabía que Snape tenía un don en pociones.

Mientras tanto, le había encargado a un elfo un poco de hielo para los golpes en el rostro y venas para las costillas del pelirrojo, no tenía idea de porque, pero sabia que lo hacían los muggles, y sinceramente en esos momentos no se le ocurría nada más.

Aproximadamente como una hora, Snape había llegado con la poción, simplemente se la entregó y después de que Tom le agradeciera, se dio la vuelta y se fue se fue, claro, viendo al pelirrojo en el sofá con clara duda.

Tom sienta al pelirrojo y este abre los ojos, pues estaba un poco adormilado.

"Tragate esto." dice con fuerza.

Ron niega, y Tom no sabía porque el pelirrojo se negaba, estaba haciendo algo bueno por él pero Ron no parecía que aceptara algo que le diera, ni ahora ni nunca. Lo que era extraño ya que no tenía razones para desconfiar de un maestro, y hasta donde Tom recuerde, jamas habia visto a Ron.

"N-no. Me quieres envenenar."

"Tragate esto." vuelve a decir, con su tono de voz aún más duro.

A Ron se le veía el temor, había luchado en la batalla contra Mortífagos, antes de desaparecer, claro, pero había recibido hechizos y él los había devuelto, y el culpable de aquella guerra estaba frente a él.

Ron se suena la nariz, y está suena con mocos, estaba a punto de llorar. Por Merlin, todas las vidas que se perdieron.

Toma el frasco en dónde estaba la poción, temblando levemente, con desconfianza lo mira y de un trago se termina todo.

Quiere vomitarlo, pero el mayor le pone la mano rápidamente en su boca para evitarlo.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, Ron sentía cada vez menos dolor en sus costillas. Tenía que admitir que Lucius si sabia como golpear al estilo muggle, le había dado justo en donde claramente se sentía mas dolor , jamas lo hubiera previsto.

"Para los golpes de tu cara necesitarás una crema, Madame Pomfrey tiene en la enfermería."

"N-no quiero re-regresar. Y gra-gracias por ayudarme." Ron tenía la intención de levantarse e irse, pero se sentía demasiado débil como para hacerlo.

Tom no contestó a su agradecimiento y suspira.

Ron miraba incómodo hacía todos lados, no sabía qué decir y no tenía fuerzas para irse.

"Ehm, y-yo..."

"Puedes quedarte aquí, supongo que te sientes muy débil." el pelirrojo asiente tímidamente. "Te daré una manta."

Tom hace un hechizo y así poder darle la manta a Ron.

"Muchas gracias, pro-profesor." agradece Ron, de nuevo y completamente sonrojado.

"No hay de que."

Tom va a su propia habitación y cierra la puerta, sintiendo su corazón latir tan fuertemente.

Para la hora del desayuno, cuando Tom salió de su habitación, el sofá estaba vacío y la manta estaba doblada en la esquina del mismo sofá.

Sale de su oficina y se dirige al Gran Comedor, esperando en lo más profundo de su ser, que Ron se apareciera por ahí.

Llega y se sienta en la mesa de maestros, en completo silencio, buscando disimuladamente por la mesa de Gryffindor cierta cabellera rojiza.

Lo vio, y no le gusto lo que veía.

La pálida piel de aquel pelirrojo hacía resaltar los golpes que había recibido, el gran ojo morado que tenía en su ojos derecho y su labio partido, más aparte unos pequeños rasguños.

Juraba matar a quien se atrevió a ponerle la mano encima.

Estaba encogido en su asiento, con la cabeza gacha, y miraba de vez en cuando a su alrededor con incomodidad.

Suspira, comiendo parte de su desayuno, ¿Qué rayos pasaba con él?

Literalmente, Ron era un niño para él, un mocoso. Era raro y para nada extravagante.

( . . . )

A pesar de la poción, Ron aún se sentía adolorido, James y Remus habían insistido en que fuera a la enfermería pero simplemente se negaba a pasar un segundo más allí.

"No entiendo porque no vas." habla Sirius.

Ron se pone repentinamente más nervioso ante la mirada de Sirius.

"M-me rompí la pierna derecha hace un año, fue por un perro." de repente se siente cohibido. "No es algo que me gusta recordar."

"Ouh, lo siento, Ron." dice. "¿Es un trauma?"

El pelirrojo asiente. "Sí, supongo que sí, no suelo hablar con nadie de esto, aparte de mis padres..... ustedes son los únicos que lo saben." No es como si les fuera a decir acerca de Harry y Hermione.

"¿No tienes más amigos?." pregunta Peter, quien recibe una patada y una mala mirada por parte de James.

"E-eh no." admite, y en parte era cierto, además de Harry y Hermione, y puede que Neville y Seamus, no tuviera más amigos. 

En su tiempo, simplemente era conocido por ser el mejor amigo de Harry Potter y ser un Weasley. Era el Weasley menos notado, todos tenian una posicion excepto el, estaba Bill por ser el mayor, Charlie el domador de dragones, Percy el listo, los gemelos y sus bromas, maldición, hasta Ginny al ser la primera hija mujer.

"Bueno, ahora que somos amigos, cuentas con nosotros, y después de todo, si a alguien le pasará algo, podemos recordarte que te rompiste la pierna." trata de bromear Sirius, Ron sonríe levemente pero rápidamente se atraganta con su comida.

"Ten-tengo que ir al baño." Ron sale lo más rápido que puede del Gran Comedor, sosteniéndose el estómago. 

Mierda, mierda. Eso que dijo Sirius simplemente le había puesto los pelos de punta.

Llega hasta el baño de chicas del segundo piso, ignorando a Myrtle en el proceso, y se recarga en el lavabo mientras se ve en el espejo, viendo su frente descubierta tal como en su tercer año.

No tenía sentido, ¡Que mierda había hecho con el giratiempo!

La cosa aquí es que, Sirius había dicho que si hipotéticamente algo le pasaba a alguien, utilizarían la pierna rota de Ron para darse a entender.

Y justamente, en su tercer año, Sirius Black escapó de Azkaban, y mientras trataba de "proteger" a Harry, Sirius en su forma de animago le había mordido su pierna para arrastrarlo a la casa de los gritos, cuando había otras formas de quitarle a su rata de las manos. Recuerda haberse extrañado por la mirada de Sirius, el perro lo había dejado en una esquina completamente asustado sosteniendo fuertemente a la rata, quién se trataba de soltar entre sus manos.

Sirius lo había visto como vio a Remus unos momentos después, y cuando transformaron a Peter en un humano, este hablaba como si lo conociera de toda la vida, y en las pocas veces que convivió con Remus como maestro fuera de clase, este extrañamente acertaba en todos su gustos. 

Cuando había vivido con su familia por un tiempo en la Mansión Black, sentía como si Remus y Sirius hablaban a sus espaldas. Había hablado con ellos casualmente y habían adivinado cada uno de sus gustos.

Ron podía no ser la persona más inteligente del mundo, pero incluso él sabía que.... con tan solo estar en el pasado, ya estaba arruinándolo todo.

Sí que estaba en un problema.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F por el Ron, creo que este ha sido mi capitulo favorito. Tom llamando a Ron Ronald en vez de, por supuesto, Granger y Ron descubriendo algo así como un efecto mariposa.
> 
> Diganme que les va pareciendo la historia y si hay algo que debería cambiar <3.


End file.
